


Spider-Man and Kara Danvers

by Alphaphageti



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaphageti/pseuds/Alphaphageti
Summary: A one shot or the start to a short series featuring Kara in the current MCU. Summaries are hardAnd SPOILERS!





	Spider-Man and Kara Danvers

The two friends sit in the park watching the sun move across the sky, supposedly doing their homework, but Kara spent more time making flower crowns while Winn watched the sky hoping to see Spider-Man. Kara slipping a crown on Winn and smiling to herself as she starts a second one, while Winn simply smiled back at he and tossed at her. He quickly picked up his work and finished another question, lifting up his work to prompt her to do hers.

"We have all weekend to do the questions," Kara tossed a flower at Winn and placed her newly made crown on her head and smiled, "Besides you've been watching for Spiderman this whole time, you've done one question." Kara closed her books and stuffed them into her backpack, and laid onto it watching the sky. "It feels so good to sit here and enjoy the sun. It makes me feel so alive!"

"That's different. You can literally survive off the sun and probably could teach our teachers more than they can teach you." Winn packs up his school work as well and stands up, "Let's go before it get's too late." Sighing Kara gets up as well and the two start walking down to the street.

"This world isn't all that horrible you know," Kara stares at the sun and smiles peacefully at her friend.

"Planet or universe ways?" Winn confused between what she means knowing that she is an alien,

"The two Universes that I've been two are identical except that Krypton hasn't- you know..." Kara looks back to the sun and mimics an explosion with her hands. The pair walk in the awkward silence that the conversation left them in. Winn, not wanting to push Kara again after discovering her reasons to jumping universes, grabs her arm and pulls her into a shop quickly.

"This calls for donuts and you know it." Winn quickly pushes her into a seat and heads up to order them their treats. Kara watches, pouting, as it takes a while to order before hearing someone snickering near her.

"That's a good boyfriend you've got there." Kara looks at the raven haired girl for a second, dumbfounded, as what she said sinks in. "Oh-he's not- we're not- he isn't," The girl starts snickering at Kara making her pause. "He isn't my boyfriend..." Kara fiddles with her hands and watches them as if they were going to run away. "I'm must of misunderstood. I'm Lena by the way," The raven haired girl's smiles falls from her face. "Yeah, Luthor." Lena scoffs and turns back to her book that was sitting on her table.

"I'm sorry, I just, I'm newish here." Kara leans over to reach out her hand, "Kara Danvers, nice to meet you." Lena smiles up at Kara and shakes her hand, "I'm guessing the rumors aren't true then?"

Lena laughs, "No they aren't. What brings you here? I haven't seen you here before." Kara smiles lightly and shrugs, "I was dragged here actually, but it was nice to meet you." Winn comes back with two mugs and some donuts, giving Kara the chance to say bye to Lena and talk with her friend.

""Sorry it took so long." Winn places the stuff on their table and sitting across from Kara. "I got you some hot chocolate." Kara sips her hot chocolate and grabs a donut. The two spend a while talking with each other, Kara taking the occasional peak at Lena unsure of her. Before long the pair realize that it's nearly dark out. Kara grabs Winn's hand and hurries off taking him outside.

""We have to go! My sister is going to kill me!" The pair start running through the park, when Winn pulls her to a slow. Breathing heavily Winn stops Kara and bends over to catch his breath. "Kara, I can't run like you." Realization fills Kara's face and she looks down.

""Sorry, I forgot." They sit on the grass together and watch the sky darken, "We really should get going Winn" Kara pulls Winn up and is about to start walking when she hears a man screaming. "Winn? Do you hear that?" Kara begins looking around for the source and gasps as she spots a man falling from the sky in a blanket of white. "Wait here!" Kara quickly jumps into the sky and grabs the man and places him on the ground near a pond, she quickly zips off into the trees nearby. the man quickly pulls the blanket off of him and Kara realizes that the man was none other than Spider-Man. An Iron Man suit floats down from the sky and scolds Spider-Man. Kara starts listening in to find out if she'd been discovered.

""-Thanks for saving my Tony. I fell into the parachute and got all wrapped up. If it weren't for you..." Spider-Man is quickly cut off.

""I didn't save you." The pair turn towards the bushes, but don't spot Kara who can here a third voice saying, " _No hostiles discovered_." The suit turns back to the man, "The parachute must have worked." Spider-Man just shakes his head.

""I felt hands," Kara quickly slips away and returns to Winn who is nervously waiting on the path.

"Kara! You can't do that." As Kara gets closer, Winn can see the shocked look on her face. "Kara? What happened?"

" _I saved Spider-Man_." Winn gives her a confused look. "I saved Spider-Man! I **saved** Spider-Man!" Kara quickly wraps Winn in a hug and the two hurry home only to get there late into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on what I think people might be confused about or something.
> 
> Peter fell down into the parachute and got trapped in it
> 
> Kara didn't use her Xray vision on Spider-Man, because she isn't a dick.
> 
> Probably add a couple chapters.


End file.
